xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyclops
For other uses of Cyclops, see Cyclops (disambiguation) Cyclops (Scott Summers) is a mutant who can shoot an Optic Beam out of his eyes. He has to wear special glasses to prevent this as it is uncontrolable. Biography ''X-Men: First Class During the Cerebro scene, a boy with sunglasses and a baseball glove is shown. X-Men Prologue'' In Southern California - 1986 at the Rhapsody in Blue school prom where everything was blue with highschool kids dancing and eating at the tables. Among them was Scott Summers and his date Selina Ki. At the age of seventeen, this was his second prom. Selena was one of the popular and best-looking girls. She was a cheerleader. In the mens room there was smoke and laughter. Scott bumped into a wall and his eyes was starting to hurt. Stan Hensey moved towards him. He hanged out with the druggies. He offered to give him contact lotion and Scott opened his eyes carefully. Stan was terrified and stumble back. He wiped away the tears as the pain got worse. Stan told him that he his eyes were red, even the pupils. He was able to see fine but a red haze began to appear. Many others saw and stepped back. The energy came out and shot the wall leaving a massive hole and Scott could see through the girls room. He relised he was doing it and closed his eyes and got to the floor. The energy was through his head. He never was able to tell Selina that he was sorry. ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Scott appears first in a language class. His head is down, and he is messing with his glasses. When the teacher tells him to sit up and take of the glasses, he says he has a headache. The teacher then says he can wear them after school in detention. In detention, he is seen writing on the board when Sabretooth taps on the window. He runs but is caught by him. William Stryker came and they both took him. He spent days entrapped at Stryker’s mutant prison base along with Emma and other young mutants. His power, along with theirs, was used to power Stryker’s deadly Weapon XI aka “Deadpool”. Scott escaped the compound along with Emma and was greeted by Charles Xavier. Scott met Jean Grey and they started having a romantic relationship. Scott was taught for years by Xavier to control his powers, Cyclops became the field leader of the X-Men and a teacher at his school. X-Men Scott and Storm rescued Logan and Rogue from a fire in Logan's caravan and from Sabretooth who had been sent by Magneto, and brought them back to Xavier's school. After properly meeting Logan, the pair had many minor arguments, usually due Logan's attraction to Jean Grey. Nevertheless Scott effectively led the X-Men to stop Magneto's attempt to turn world leaders into mutants using a device on the Statue of Liberty. He got trapped by Toad but got out with his Optic Blast. He also saved Phoenix from Toad by shooting the slime off her face. He took down Sabretooth and Magneto. X2: X-Men United During a school excursion to the museum of natural history shortly after the incident at the Statue of Liberty, Jean told Scott that she felt that something terrible was about to occur. Scott assured Jean that he would not let anything happen to her. They hugged as he promised her he will never let anything bad happen to her Later, Summers accompanied Charles Xavier to Erik Lehnsherr's plastic prison. While waiting for Xavier, Lady Deathstrike and the security guards attacked Cyclops. Despite his struggles, she knocked him out and took Scott and Professor X to Colonel William Stryker's facility at Alkali Lake. After Stryker brainwashes him, he has Scott wait for the X-Men. He found Magneto, Mystique and Phoenix and he fired his optic blasts but Jean sensed it, pushed Erik and Raven out of the way and told them to go. Jean fought against Scott while attempting to break Stryker's brainwashing and during the struggle, Scott' blasts caused the lake's dam to collapse. After successfully breaking through Stryker's brainwashing, Scott and Jean escaped from Stryker's facility and entered the X-Jet but the dam had already begun giving way. Jean got out of the jet and seemingly sacrificed her life to stop the water hitting the X-Jet. X-Men: The Last Stand After spending months mourning Jean's death and trying to cope with his grief, Scott decided to go back to Alkali Lake because he kept hearing the voice of Jean. There he encountered the resurrected Phoenix, who came out of the lake she goes straight to Scott and as soon she is confused of how it happened and tells Scott to take his glasses off but with Scott knowing of his powers she takes them off by saying that she can control it and she does then they start to kiss. Jean starts to lose control and creates a big explosion off screen. He was believed to be dead by the X-Men and Jean who would only know but was too confused and memory wiped to know. His grave is later seen alongside Phoenix's and Professor X's who did not really die but were believed to be dead. Relationships *﻿Professor X - Friend and Mentor *Phoenix - Fiancee and Teammate *Beast - Friend and Teammate *Storm - Friend and Teammate *Wolverine - Rival and Teammate *Rogue - Student and Teammate *Iceman - Student and Teammate *Shadowcat - Student and Teammate *Colossus Student and Teammate *Nightcrawler - Teammate *Emma - Teammate *Magneto - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy *Toad - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy *Pyro Student turned Enemy Trivia *X-Men: The Last Stand director Brett Ratner purposefully didn't show Cyclops' corpse to leave an open door for his character to return. Only his glasses are shown, leaving his survival possible. Gallery ''X-Men: First Class Cyclops First Class.jpg ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' cyclopsorigins wolverine.jpg Cyclops 05.jpg wolverine_bande-annonce_2_cinecomics_13.jpg cyclops23xmow.jpg 2009_x-men_wolverine_028.jpg Cyclops 06.jpg ''X-Men'' Stormcyclops snow.jpg JeanandscottX1.jpg x-men-2000-06-g.jpg 3603_8163.jpg Confrontation.jpg Cyclops 11.jpg Stormandscott1.jpg Scott 101.jpg Scottandxavier.jpg Cyclops 01.jpg x-men-2000-18-g.jpg Jean Scott X1.jpg Cyclops 09.jpg Cyclops 13.jpg Cyclops X1.jpg Cyclops X.jpg Xmen55.jpg x-men-2000-11-g.jpg ''X2: X-Men United'' Stormandscott.jpg ScottSummers.jpg ty (19).jpg x-men-2-2003-114-g.jpg x-men-2-2003-120-g.jpg Cyclops plastic prison.jpg 2003_x_men_2_019.jpg ty (25).jpg Xavierandcyclops.jpg Cyclops blast.jpg x-men-2-2003-148-g.jpg x-men-2-2003-176-g.jpg Cyclops vs Phoenix.jpg ty (3).jpg x-men-2-2003-169-g.jpg ty (9).jpg Jeanblind.jpg X-Jet - Cyclops.jpg x-men-2-2003-110-g.jpg cyclops2.jpg ty (6).jpg x-men-2-2003-116-g.jpg X2PR cyclops001wm.jpg Cyclops.jpg Cyclops 07.jpg ''X-Men: The Official Game'' X-Men The Official Game Cyclops.jpg ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' X3-cyclops-frustrated-1.jpg Cyclops 18.jpg Cyclops x3.jpg 2006_x_men_3_033.jpg Cyclops 15.jpg Cyclops 16.jpg Cyclops 12.jpg jean_scott_alkali.jpg Cyclops 03.jpg Cyclops 14.jpg 001.jpg Videos 295px|left Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Unusual Features Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:X-Men 2 Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Summers Family Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Eyes